


Day 20: Performance

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Gaige needs help with her lines.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 4





	Day 20: Performance

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

The performance was a month away and everything was coming along nicely. Angel was just finishing up a piece of background when Gaige sat next to her. “I need help with my lines.”

“You’re not rewriting them again are you? You do remember you’re not allowed to rewrite Shakespeare, right?”

Gaige huffed. “I know that! That’s not what I need help with! I don’t know _how_ I want to say these lines.”

Angel smiled. “That I can help with.”

“You’re the best!” She hugged Angel tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
